Chapter 728
Chapter 728 is titled "The Number of Tragedies". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 43 - "For Grandson, Who is Sacrificing Himself against a Strong Opponent, at least Have the Last Meat Pie". Gaburu's granny gives one last meat pie to Caribou while he was being dragged away by X Drake. Short Summary While Doflamingo continues to control Riku Doldo III, his subordinates manage to take control of the castle with the help of an inside spy, who also took princess Viola hostage. With the people's trust in him in tatters, and his spirit broken, King Riku begs for death. Then, Doflamingo appears with his strongest subordinates and defeats the king and his army, setting the grounds for his takeover of the island. After telling the Straw Hat Pirates of the tragedies of the past, Thunder Soldier explains that the king is still alive since Viola pledged her service to Doflamingo in exchange for the King's life. He, also, explained that although the toys of Dressrosa were once people who despised Doflamingo, they still remember who they were, but not each other and that the drive for revolution is still in them. In the underground chamber, almost all of the fighters were transformed except for Riku and Chinjao, with the latter having mysteriously forgotten that he had grandchildren. In the colosseum, Luffy meets up with Zoro and Kin'emon with the help of Bartolomeo, although he was nowhere to be seen. Bellamy then shows up from the side, saying he has finally found Luffy. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa plea for their king to stop attacking his own people, saying the least he could do is spare their lives after they so willingly gave him all their money. The officers at the palace are confused about what to do. One of them states the king looked strange when he left the palace, but never imagined he would do something as awful as that. Another officer deems the problem to no longer be an internal matter and orders that the Marines be called. He is told that Captain Vergo is on his way as Doldo's daughter looks on nervously. She then notices that it is snowing and asks Monet what she is doing, having opened the palace doors without permission. Monet, addressing the woman as Princess Viola, simply laughs and says that if the princess knew how to use her Senrigan properly, she would know that by opening the gates, Monet is welcoming in the new royal family. Guards report a fire in the eastern tower, declaring that pirates have invaded the palace and that Viola has been captured. Monet is then seen holding Viola hostage as several prominent members of the Donquixote Pirates barge through the gates. The guards try to stop them, ordering Monet to let the princess go. Giolla simply jokes that things are about to get busy for them while Lao G more bluntly states that they need to purge the palace. Meanwhile, king Riku's rampage continues. The king is lamenting the atrocities he is committing, begging someone to kill him. Citizens and guards alike are in tears over the actions being committed. The people wonder why the king is doing this now after always being such a benevolent ruler. The people then begin to curse the Riku name, calling their king human trash. The army is charging through the streets, toward a man on the ground tending to an injured woman. Another man yells for him to run, but the first man only cries out for help. Just before the guards reach him, three large legs appear and kick them away. Someone asks who they are, and Donquixote Doflamingo, sitting atop Diamante, Trebol and Pica, declares that they are there to save the country, and then introduces himself. The people are shocked that pirates of all people would come to their rescue, even though they did defeat the Riku army. Doflamingo secretly is wishing for the people to embrace the violence going on. Doflamingo, after kicking Riku off his horse, orders Trebol, Diamante, and Pica to get rid of the people that are making this country so toxic. The people start cheering for Doflamingo as Thunder Soldier ends the flashback, explaining how Doflamingo took over in just one night. Usopp comments that the story is something only seen in nightmares. Robin remarks on how truly cunning Doflamingo is while a crying Franky calls his actions unforgivable. Gancho sadly admits that, at the time, the Dwarves had believed Riku to be bad as well, saying how ashamed he is to have doubted the king. Usopp then concludes that Riku was probably charged for his war crimes and executed, but Thunder Soldier tells him that in fact the king is still alive. He explains that Doflamingo really liked Viola's ability, which Viola used to her advantage and struck a deal with him. She would follow his orders as long as he did not kill her father. She now serves as a subordinate for Doflamingo, working in his executive staff under the name Violet. The soldier adds that the king is still alive somewhere in the country thanks to her. But one cannot possibly know the suffering she and her father have gone through. He adds that the same is true for the loyal soldiers involved. Robin asks if they were executed and Thunder Soldier replies that some were while others declared their loyalty to Doflamingo then and there, becoming his personal guard. Franky gets angry at the soldiers for their disloyalty. A brief flashback shows Doflamingo exonerating the soldiers, saying that they were under orders from the king, and asks the people if he could take them in as subordinates. Thunder Soldier adds that he also made a difficult decision. He explains that those who were killed and those who defected only make up a small portion of the country's army. The soldier goes on to say that he, too, should have lost his memories, asking Franky if he remembered what he saw in town, recalling their conversation with the toy Milo. He explains that while toys retain their memories, everyone around them completely forgets their existence. The soldier declares this to be the greatest tragedy of Dressrosa, and is even worse for those who are toys. Robin asks if that means that some toys have forgotten who they are. And the soldier tells her she is correct. He goes on to say that all those who become toys remember their hatred of Doflamingo. Doflamingo might have put those with rebellious ideas in the shadows, but by the same token is also making a powder keg ready to explode. The key to the dwarves' strategy is the number of tragedies caused by Doflamingo. Franky realizes that the plan is to shift the battle in their favor by having every toy rebel and fight with them. Usopp interrupts, reminding them their objective is to destroy the factory, after which they can oust Doflamingo out of the country. Usopp tries to get Robin on his side but she declares Doflamingo's actions unforgivable. Leo begins to rally the troops, saying that what happened this morning can only be seen as a call to war, adding that it cannot be a coincidence that "Usoland" arrived when he did and it is a sign from above to fight now. Upon further inquiry, Usopp learns that the event from this morning to which Leo is referring is Doflamingo's fake resignation. The army saw it as a miracle, only to find out that the newspapers ran a false report, crushing their hopes. That was when they decided to put an end to their oppression this day. Usopp, Robin, and Franky look at them in shock, all apologizing for their actions in their minds. Changing to the scrap heap under the colosseum, Riku is talking to Chinjao, saying he heard the pirate retired, yet he still is in charge of his fleet. Chinjao replies he needs someone to inherit the Happo Navy since he doesn't have any grandchildren. Riku comments that no one has it easy these days, while thinking to himself that something felt off about Chinjao's statement, remembering the same feeling ten years ago. While they are talking, Boo, Abdullah and Jeet have all been turned into toys. Outside the building, Luffy is talking to Zoro and Kin'emon through a window. They tell Luffy to quiet down and Luffy tells them "Roosterhead" (Bartolomeo) told him where to go. When they ask him where he is, Luffy tells them he started foaming at the mouth on the way over. As he is saying this, Bellamy is approaching him from the side, saying he finally found him. Quick References Chapter Notes *Violet is revealed to be Viola, the daughter of king Riku Doldo III. *Monet was the one who opened the royal palace to the rest of the Donquixote Pirates after taking princess Viola hostage. *The little girl in the Donquixote Pirates appears to be the same as she is now in the present. *Pica makes his first full appearance. *In exchange for Doflamingo sparing Riku Doldo III, Viola joined the Donquixote Pirates. *During the time of Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa, Vergo was ranked Captain. *Thunder Soldier explains that the toys have forgotten about the identities of other toys. *This is the second time Robin is shown making a facefault. *Boo, Abdullah and Jeet are turned into toys. *Chinjao forgets about his grandsons after they are turned into toys. *Abdullah and Jeet do not recall their partnership. *Luffy, guided by Bartolomeo, meets Zoro and Kin'emon. *Bellamy finds Luffy. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 728 fr:Chapitre 728 ru:Глава 728